A Fateful Day
by RonskyStorm
Summary: Theseus Charalampos Greyson, loves greek myth, biology and is completely friendless. He has no confidence and feels he will never find love. That is until one fateful day where he met a certain group of eight. I will try to make it interesting enough for y'all okay? Good Remember if you're interested in seeing where this goes;review and tell me! I won't Continue if no one likes it.
1. Chapter 1

I walk into my school and smell the outrageous odor of perfume and sweat. I sigh and walk over to my locker and put my extra books away. It was the first day of the school year of my 11th grade year and it would be just another friendless year in my Hades of a life, or so I first thought.

As I was putting my books when two people walk up to the lockers to the left and right of me. I hear them starting to talk.

"Dang it! There is a locker in between us!" I hear one of them say, a guy.

"It's not that bad Seaweed brain. We'll be in most of our classes together anyways." the second voice says.

"But Annabeth what happens if we need to talk to each other, privately? We need to be able to without someone listening in on us." 'Seaweed Brain' says. I huff and turn towards them.

"I can hear you ya know, if you two need lockers together; I can switch with one of you." I say. They both look at me.

"Really?" asks Annabeth.

"Yup no problems here. Doesn't matter which locker I get." I say nonchalantly, taking my books out. "There you go. Who am I switching with, Annabeth or Seaweed Brain" I say with a smile.

The guy steps forward, "You'll be switching with me and it's Percy." he says, holding out his hand. I take it.

" Great percy, my name is Theseus." I say.

"Like as in the hero from Greek myth?"

"Exactly like the demigod from myth, cool right?" I say grinning. They give each other nervous looks.

"Well we better get to class." Annabeth says. "Come on Seaweed Brain we have to get to greek myth." They start to walk away and I say,

"Wait, um … can I walk with you guys. I have greek myth too." I ask nervously.

"Wouldn't you rather walk with your friends?" Percy asks.

"Well you see um…" I start and they look at me. "I don't really have any friends." I say. They look at me confused.

"Come on everybody has friends, a group they hang out with, people they sit with at lunch…" Percy starts.

"I sit alone at lunch. At a huge table by myself; people sit on the floor rather than with me." I say. They look at me with a surprised look.

"Wow." Percy says.

"I know right?" I lean against the lockers. "Pretty sad right? People avoid me because I'm a bit strange and my speech is different. I know a lot about greek myth but nothing of conversation." I say sinking to the floor. They look at each other and frown.

"You sure you're not over playing this?" asks Annabeth.

"Watch this." I stand up and walk over to one of my classmates, mark I think. "Hey-"

"Get away from me freak." Mark says and walks away. I walk back over.

"Still think I'm over playing it?" I ask them. "I understand that if you guys want to walk alone." I say. They look at each other and smile.

"Come on." Annabeth says. I give a small smile and sling the bag over my back I take one step and I trip.

"Ouch." I say standing up. "I'm good to go." I say walking and smiling. I hear Annabeth and Percy starting up a conversation. Something about a camp. I shrug it off.

First and second periods go fast, Percy and Annabeth are in both in my first and second periods. I go to lunch and sit at my table, I start to draw a picture of some large black dog for no particular reason. I feel people sitting down at my table.

"No I'm not going to leave." I tell whoever just sat down.

"We didn't ask you to." says a familiar voice. I look up and see Percy, Annabeth and six others.

"Oh sorry, used to having people asking me to leave." I say with a smile. I look at the other six.

"What's y'alls names?" I ask.

"My name is Jason." says a blond- superman looking boy.

"Piper's the name." says a girl with choppy brown hair.

"Frank." Says a big asian kid.

"Hello, Hazel's is my name." says a girl with golden eyes.

"My name is badboy, super awesome-" says a boy who looks like a latino elf. I girl with brown hair and almond eyes cuts him off.

"His name is leo and mine is Calypso." she says.

"Well hello to you all mine name is Theseus." I say. "I''m guessing you all are friends?"

"You could say that." says Annabeth.

"More like family." says Percy.

"Ah." I say

"Anyways, what are you guys doing here? You could be sitting somewhere else. You know, not with someone like me." I say

"Ahh you're alright." Percy says. "Just don't try to steal any of our girlfriends." he says putting an arm around Annabeth. I look at all of them and then I laugh. I get a few strange looks but I don't care. I feel tears coming out of my eyes.

"What's so funny?" Frank asks, a little defensive. I look at them; still a little hysterical. They all look a little mad. I realized how that could be heard.

"No it's not like that. It's just that all your girlfriends are beautiful and the thought of them going for me is hilarious in my mind that any girl would go for me." I say. Finally calming down and taking a sip of water. "You have NOTHING to worry about ladies and gentleman because I present to you Theseus Charalampos Greyson, the world's least attractive! I thank you!" I say bowing. I hear nothing whatsoever. "What? No applause?" I say with a grin.

"Uhhh…. I'm not sure how to respond to that." Piper says.

"Me neither." Jason says.

"You have absolutely no confidence do you?" Percy asks. I frown and sigh.

"It's not that I have no confidence, I have confidence in everyone; everyone but myself." I say sadly sitting down, continuing to work on my picture. I finish and I hold up my picture. "What do you guys think?" I say. The blood from their faces have drained and I look at it. "That bad huh?" I say putting away my sketch book.

"It's not that…" Annabeth starts but is interrupted by the school bell. I pick up my things and head down to Biology, my second favorite subject. Soon the day is over a I thought maybe this year would go better, hopefully.

**Good? Yes or No? Please Review to tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

I walk to the locker I had traded with Percy. I put in the combination and stack my books inside. Suddenly my locker slams shut to reveal the face of the school player and my personal bully, Albert O' Neil. He is a boy about my height and has short orange hair. He's gone out with every girl in the school. He just thinks he's the greatest. I turn around to walk away but his two goonies are in the way. I can't remember their names but I call them Thing 1 and Thing 2.

"Where do you think you're going Freak?" he sneers.

"What do you want Albert?" I ask.

"What makes you think that I want anything?"

"Because you never come over with a friendly greeting."

"Please, like you would know anything about friends Freak." he says.

"Just because-" I start but he cuts me off.

"Just because what? That you are retarded?"

"I'm not retarded." I say.

"Sure you aren't and you're not friendless either." he says laughing coldly. He turns to Thing one and Thing two. "I think it's time we show Mr. Freak here to have better manners around his superiors." His goonies and him close in on me. Then I hear my name.

"Theseus!" I hear someone shout. Albert and his goonies look up in surprise to see Percy, Jason and Leo standing there.

"Go away Jackson. This is none of your concern." he says. "No need to take pity on him."

"It is my concern when you're messing with one of my friends." he says in a dark tone. Albert looks at Percy, shocked.

"Friend? You would be friends with a Freak like him? You let your standards go down Jackson. I'll catch you later Freak." he say turning but then quickly punching me in the stomach, hard.

"Gah!" I say, clutching my stomach. Albert and his goons laugh as they dash away.

"Theseus are you ok?" Percy holds out a hand and I take it. I stand up and look where they dashed off. I look down at my stuff and sigh. They took my lunch.

"Well isn't this just fabulous!" I exclaim.

"What? Your shoes don't match your vest Prince Charming?" asks Leo.

"No it's not… wait what did you just call me? Prince Charming?" I ask him

"Yeah all my pals have nicknames, Jason is sparky and Percy is aquaman." he says with a grin.

"Yeah but why Prince Charming anyways?"

"Because you're such a charmer." he says with a joking grin.

"Ah, it's supposed to be contradictory." I say.

"Precisely."

"Ok. So wait. I'm one of your pals?" I ask. I never had anyone say that to me.

"You had Percy stand up for you. Instantly a friend." Leo says.

"That's not…" Percy starts but Leo interjects.

"How did you become friends with Grover?"

"He was my only friend because he…." Percy koce again starts .

"He was bullied." Leo finishes.

"That was one time."

"What about Tyson?"

"That was different."

"No, it wasn't. Face it, when you stand up for someone; they stick by you." Leo finishes.

"Whatever." Percy says.

"I'm confused. Am I your friend or am I sitting alone at lunch?" I ask. Leo gives me a grin and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Dude, you're our pal now. There's no getting rid of us."

"Great, Christmas has come early." I say dryly. Percy and Jason chuckle at my attempt of humor. But I also mean it. They are my friends now and I couldn't be happier. Things were looking up for me.

"Well I got to get to French. I'll talk to you guys later." I say walking away. I pause for a moment and turn around. "Thanks for the asist by the way." I tell them.

"Anytime." Percy says while going in the opposite direction.

I walk into French class and see Piper and Hazel speaking to each near the front. I walk over towards them.

"Hey mind if I sit here?" I ask them pointing to the desk next to Hazel.

"Sure Theseus." Hazel says. I smile and take the seat. However my pleasure doesn't last long as Albert walks into the room. He walks straight over towards me.

"Hey Freak. You're in my seat." he says to me.

"There's no assigned seating Albert." I say to him.

"Yeah but I want THIS seat Freak. These lovely ladies wouldn't want to sit next to someone as pathetic as you." he says with a evil grin. Piper and Hazel are watching this whole thing play out.

"Albert just go away." I tell him.

"Learn some manners and watch your tone. I could make your life a living hell."

"Too late." I hiss him and he smacks me across the face.

Piper stands up and walks over to him. Albert turns to her.

"Hey beautiful. Is there something you need from me?" he says in an arrogant tone.

"Shut up and go away." she tells him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Piper says, in a daring tone. Either Albert was overly stupid today or…. yeah he was just really stupid.

"I don't think you want me to leave gorgeous." he says. It happened so fast I would of missed it. Piper punches him in the nose with a crack, sure tell sign that it's broken. She then takes his arm and flips him.

"Leave my friend alone idiot." she says to him. He gets up and hurries to a seat on the other side of the room.

"Piper that was awesome! I wanted to do that for so long. Thank you so much." I tell her, grinning like an idiot.

"I had to do something. He crossed a line when he smacked you." she say to me.

"Yeah well I'm used to it. Thanks though."

"Anytime." she says as the teacher starts the lesson.

I walk down the hall to lunch, checking my pockets to make sure i had everything. Suddenly I'm hit in the back of the head, hard. I fall to the ground with a thud. I turn around to the face of Albert once again; with his two goonies

"So Freak, you managed to get some bodyguards huh? Well I don't see them now." he says kicking me in the stomach. Good thing I hadn't eaten yet.

"Did a pretty good job on your nose there." I tell him, pointing to his wrapped nose.

"You're going to pay for that." he says having his goons pick me up and he smirks at me.

"Let's see Jackson help you now." he says and all I see is fists making contact with my face and chest. They finally stop, with me on the ground. They walk away laughing.

I hear laughing and joking; people are coming down the hall I vaguely think. I look and see Percy and his friends coming down the hall. I look at them and then they see me. Leo continues to joke and notices that nobody else is laughing.

"What;s the prob-" he starts then sees me. They rush forward to my crumpled form.

"Theseus! What? How?" Hazel stutters. I look at them and give them a sad smile.

"Who did this?" Annabeth asks. I don't even have to answer before Hazel, Piper, Percy, Jason, and Leo all say together.

"Albert." I cough and sit up groaning.

"That was suckish. Anybody got any water?" I ask them.

"Yeah here's some." Hazel hands me a bottle and I chug it down. I feel a lot better.

"Thanks." I say getting up.

"Wait til I get my hands on him." Percy says walking towards the lunch room.

"Percy wait. There's no need to go to all that trouble for me."

"He messed with one of my friends. He's going to pay."

"Not without me." Piper says. The two walk off to the Lunch room and let me say I never thought I would pity Albert O' Neil, until now.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys are liking the story. I'm not always the best writer but I still try. If you have any questions or ideas about the next chapter, just review or PM me. Enjoy!**

_I dream of the black dog from my sketch book. It's big, black furry mass slamming itself into Percy and Annabeth as I just am frozen there, unable to move. I call out to it to stop but it doesn't. I then sinks its teeth and claws into annabeth. Percy shouts in a heart broken tone. Percy raises his sword in his hand and charges at the monster. The beast knocks the sword out of Percy's hand and lands in front of black dog then stares at Percy and pounces, raking its claws over Percy. He is completely motionless like a corpse. I regret my thought immediately._

_"Percy! Annabeth! Get up!" I wail, realizing that I'm crying. I try to pick up the sword but I can't like the thing is made of mist. The black dog turns towards me and grins evilly. Like it knew exactly what it has done; unlike a animal just trying to survive. This creature of darkness killed because of revenge and hatred. The animal surprises me once again when it speaks._

_"Poor little Theseus. All alone, no father, no friends…. what do you have? A vengeful mother and your precious sketchbook? You have nothing of worth. I just killed your friends maybe I'll be merciful by killing you too. You can be with your precious friends." The beast says in a mocking tone and lunges at me._

* * *

><p>I wake up with a cold sweat and my blankets are now humidly hot. I kick them off and look at the clock. It reads 7:30.<p>

"Crap! I'm late!" I fling on my usual outfit of a black tee, shorts and vest. I pull on my shoes as I grab a protein bar from the pantry of our small home. I check to make sure I have everything and leave quickly, mom already left for work. So i'll have to run.

I get to school at 8:25, open my locker quickly, and throw my possessions in. I run to my class and sit in my chair in greek myth just as the bell rings. I sigh with relief and look at the lesson. About half way through; I pull out my sketch book and open it up to the first page. Staring at me is the dog from my nightmare and I scream. Everyone turns towards me and I start to hyperventilate.

"Theseus, what's wrong?" Mr. Cheren asks me. He's my favorite teacher because, unlike the rest of my teachers, he believes in me. I just stare and start blubbering.

"T-the d-d-dog." I say pointing at my sketch book. He turns towards Annabeth and Percy.

"Can you take Theseus to the nurse? He's hyperventilating." he says. Percy and Annabeth lead me out of the room and I still cannot calm down.

"Theseus what's wrong with you?" Percy asks staring at me. I manage to calm down just a little.

"T-the dog that I drew. Saw it in a dream. I-it killed you and Annabeth. Said I would be alone forever." I say to them. I look at them and they are white in the face. I give them a small smile.

"You guys look like you need to go to the nurse now." I say.

"Theseus, it was just a dream we are still here; we're not dead and you're not alone. Let's just go back to class." Annabeth says and we do just that.

* * *

><p>I walk out of Greek myth; my mind reviewing the lesson on Chiron. I walk into my art class and sit down next to Annabeth; Percy has spanish this period but Leo is here too; along with Calypso.<p>

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I ask, turning towards them.

"Other than my awesomeness and my good looks, nothing much. Ow!" Leo says but the last part is involuntary because Calypso just hit him.

"Leo hush." she hisses at him. He gives her an A class grin.

"Aww Sunshine." Leo says with a grin. Calypso rolls her eyes. I smile at the two, thinking about how nice it must be for them to have someone that cares about you so much. My thoughts are interrupted by the one and only Albert O' Neil walking into the room. He has a black eye from his encounter with Percy and Piper. He walks over to Annabeth and I.

"Hello there Gorgeous." he says with a winning smile.

"Go away Albert. Didn't you learn anything from your last encounter?" I say pointing to his black eye.

"Back off Freak." He says. flicking me. "You're not so tough without your bodyguards around are you?" he sneers and looks at Annabeth again.

"Whoa Alberta. If you thought Piper was though; you are going to die against Annabeth." He says and Albert shoves him to the ground. I feel a hot sensation in my stomach and I know what it is, Anger.

"Shut up Valdez."

"Don't you dare touch him" Calypso shouts at him.

"You shut up too; you b-" he starts but I interject.

"Leave my friends alone." I say in a surprisingly dark tone.

"Don't talk to your sup-" he starts but is interrupted by my fist contacting with his jaw and he goes down.

"You are not my Superior in anyway, shape or form. You are a bully and an A class jerk. I may be different but at least I'm not a low life piece of crap like you." I tell him. He gets up and starts to walk away but Leo trips him. He scrambles up and returns to his usual seat.

"That felt so good." I tell them with a huge grin plastered on my face. Luckily the teacher wasn't in the room at the time.

"I bet it did. Yesh dude does your hand hurt? Because you hit him pretty hard." Leo says.

"I would be more worried about his jaw." I tell him.

"Uh oh! Ego alert! Ego Alert! Theseus Greyson has developed a Ego" he announces to the class. I smile and think no matter how quirky these guys are; I'm glad and lucky to have them as friends.

**Hope you all will review to tell me to continue, shouts of encouragement or criticism. Just Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you all like this chapter. Worked really hard on it. Also thanks to Harrypotter99 for reviewing I appreciate it.**

I wake up to the smell of my favorite breakfast looming in the air, French Toast with eggs. I sit up and rub my eyes. I sling my feet off the bed and stand up. I walk over to my closet and open it. It's lined with t-shirts, shorts, jeans, vest, and jackets. I smile and pull out my olive cargo shorts, a tee shirt, and some other articles of clothing. I walk into my bathroom and shower. I pull on my clothes and am about to walk out but I remember I forgot my vest. I open my closet once more and pull out my vest. I pull on my vest and about to shut the door when my focus is pulled to a small box on a shelf. I sigh to myself and pull out the box. I shut the closet door and look at the small container. It's a small wooden box with designs of waves and storms. It was the last thing my father left me before he left. I open the small box and look inside at the only item in there. I pull out the small hook made of Ivory on a cord. It was a hook that swirled inward to where it couldn't harm anyone. I hadn't thought about this hook in years. But something tugged at me to look at it. I felt the glossy coat and put it around my neck. I look in the mirror at myself. A boy around 5' 10' and still growing. Longish brown hair that went to my neck. A boy with high cheek bones and grey eyes.

"Theseus! Your breakfast is going to get cold!" I hear my mom yell and I smile. I put up the box and run down the stairs outside my room with my necklace securely fastened.

"What took so long? You usually take ten minutes." I hear my mom ask as I sit down at the marble countertop.

"Just thinking." I tell her.

"Well thinking takes a while doesn't it? You were up there for twenty minutes."

"Sorry."

"Anyways, I got to get to work."

"Yes please, go yell at some people."

"Being a lawyer is not just yelling and arguing." She says. "Besides not everyone can be a talented artist." She says looking at me with her grey eyes and long brown hair tied back.

"I'm not that talented."

"Says the boy who won the towns art contest."

"I barely won. That girl Rachel was good." I tell her through bites of my French Toast.

"Well you won anyways."

"I wonder if I get my talent from dad's side of the family." I say out loud. My mothers eyes get cold and her jaw clenches. "How come you never tell me about dad?" I ask her.

"Because your father was a deadbeat and left me to be near the ocean. You don't need to know about him." She says in a strangled tone.

"Okay mom." I say, putting away my dishes.

"Good." She looks at her watch and picks up her stuff. "I gotta go."

"Bye." I tell her and she's gone. I look at my watch and pick up my stuff. I walk outside to a bright sun shining down on me. I'm about to walk down the street, but a car pulls in front of me. I fear it's Albert coming to ambush me, but I hear a familiar voice yell out.

"Theseus!" I look and see it's none other than Percy sitting at the wheel with Annabeth riding shotgun.

"Hey guys. How do you know where I live?" I ask suspiciously. "No one at school does."

"We looked it up. Leo here hacked the system." Annabeth points to Leo in back with Calypso.

"Theo my pal! What's shaking?" he asks.

"Ignore him." Calypso says.

"So anyways. What can I help ya'll with?"

"Wanted to see if you need a ride." Percy says.

'I usually walk but is there enough room?" I ask.

"Sure there is! Callie scoot closer so Theo here can fit." Leo says grinning. She does so and I hop in. Soon we're driving away and I can see my house grow smaller behind us. Everyone soon jumps into conversation; Annabeth and Percy making plans for saturday and Leo telling corny jokes to Calypso. I look out the window and grab my necklace. I see Percy looking at me in his mirror and he clears his voice.

"Nice necklace. Where did you get it?" Percy asks.

"My dad gave it to me." I tell him

"Ah. What does your dad do?"

"I have no idea. He left my mom when I was just a baby. I don't know who he is or even his name."

"Oh I'm sorry."Annabeth says apologetically but her eyes seem to be calculating.

We soon pull up to the school and Leo plus Calypso hop out first.

"Well we've got to get to the garage." Leo says pulling Calypso towards the big building with lines of cars outside. I get out of the car and pick up my stuff. I sling my bag over my shoulder and, Percy and Annabeth get out of the car. We head inside the school and we're laughing and chatting. When we get to the interior; we notice that it's dark.

"Hey it's friday and not saturday right?" Percy asks.

"Yes. At least that's what my phone says." I say. We hear a door open and slam close. Albert comes running down the hall out of the science room and yells, "DOG!". Then he runs out of the building.

"What does he mean by…." I start but I notice that Percy and Annabeth are both holding swords. "Why are you holding…" I start once again but hear a snarling at the end of the hallway. I turn around and standing at the end of the hallway is the creature of my nightmare. I stood there for a second; completely terrified. It didn't speak this time but it was pretty obvious what it was saying. Time to die and it lunged at us.


	5. Chapter 5

**First let me give my humble apologies to you all for making you wait. I've been beyond streesed, or as my teacher said In the Weeds). Here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Let's just say, things are going to get interesting.**

**Theseus: That's a mild way of putting it.**

**RonskyStorm: How did you get here?**

**Theseus: Don't know**

**Ronskystorm: Anyways, on with the Story.**

I leap to one side and Annabeth and Percy leap to the other just in time. The dog gets a big gulp of nothing. The thing slides all the way over to the far end of the hallway and crashes into some of the lockers. It doesn't move for a second and I think it may be unconscious or dead. But my luck doesn't hold out however and the thing gets up, shaking off its recent crash. It looks at me with it red eyes, which seem to glow with a powerful aura of evil. It paws the ground with a sort of impatience, like it's annoyed that we didn't let it kill us. The monster seems to lock his gaze on me. It charges at me with full force but I dodge easily. I goes barreling down the hall and disappears for a second but comes racing back. Annabeth looks at me and yells, "Run Theseus!" she says and I do. Annabeth and Percy block it's path and I turn the corner.

I stop by the restroom to gain my bearings and I calm down. But soon I realize that I was being a coward; running like that while my friends face down my nightmare. I swallow my fear and start to head back. I then hear a scream of pain and I know it's Annabeth's. I then take off even faster. When I get there I see that the monster has just dropped Annabeth and she is unmoving. Percy yells, charging at the monster but his sword is knocked out of his hand and he flies back next to Annabeth. He gets up; holding his arm. The sword lands next to me and Percy catches sight of me.

"Theseus! Run!" he gasps and I see blood running down his arm. The hellhound then turns toward me and sneers evilly. I'm not surprised when it speaks to me but Percy is.

"Yes by all means run poor little Theseus; leave your friends just like your father did to you. Go back to being that friendless so-called artist." the beast says. It turns away ready to pounce on Percy and then I feel a deep fire in my stomach. I never felt this before but I instantly knew what it was, Rage. I look down at the sword and I reach down to pick it up. I grab the hilt and pull up the sword. This time it doesn't go through my hand and I yell out to the beast.

"Hey you overgrown poodle!" I yell at it. It whips around and glares at me. "Leave my friends alone." On that note, I charge at the beast. I take a swing at it and it dodges. It whacks me in the back of the head and I fall down. The sword clattered on the floor next to me and the hellhound glares at me with an evil sneer.

"You should of left while you still could." he says. I grab the hilt of the sword and as the hellhound attacks. I thrust my sword into its gut.

"You shouldn't of messed with my friends." I say as it disintegrates. I hear two pairs of foot steps and with that I black out, falling to the floor.

I come to with the taste of my mom's French toast in my mouth. At first, I think that it was all just a dream and I had just woken up. However, when I open my eyes; I'm not in my room. I'm in a infirmary of sorts. I look up to see that a girl is giving me a drink. I'll be honest; the girl is really pretty. She has blond pigtails, braces and her eyes gleamed a green-blue. She was looking out the window. She seems to have a sort of longing in them.

"What are you looking at?" I ask her. She jumps a little and the drink splatters on me. She looks at my shirt and blushes furiously.

"I'm so sorry!" She says.

"It's alright. I would have managed to spill it on myself anyways. You've just saved me the trouble." I say, smiling a little. I stand up and the girl gives me a towel. I wipe off my t-shirt and then I set down the towel. The girl is looking out the window again and this time I look out as well. There is Percy and Annabeth holding hands and laughing as they were walking towards the infirmary. Wait…. Percy and Annabeth! They're ok; well either that or we're all dead. I'm hoping for the first rather than the latter. My focus goes back to the girl standing next to me. I look at her eyes and there is that longing look again. She shakes her head and then looks at the clock.

"Dang it! I'm late!" she says running out of the room.

"Wait what's your-" I start but she's already gone. I sigh in exasperation. I look out the window at the girl's retreating figure. I sigh and shake my head. I look up at the clouds and wonder who that girl was.

"Hey Theseus!" A voice calls from the other side of the room. I look and see Annabeth and Percy walking over towards me.

"Hey Theseus?! That's all you say after I see a giant demonic dog, see you guys nearly died and I stab it with a sword?" I say exasperated.

"What's up?" Percy asks confused. Annabeth and I face palm at the exact same time.

"Seaweed brain, he must be a bit confused by what he just saw."

"Yeah!" I say. "By the way, where am I?" I ask, looking at them.

"This is Camp Half-blood, a camp for...er…. special people." Percy says.

"Great, like I haven't been called that enough in my life." I say sarcastically.

"Er… not like that. Theseus do you remember in greek myth class, when we talked about the gods of Olympus and how sometimes they came down to earth and had children with mortals?" Annabeth says.

"Yes but what does that have to do with…" then it hits me like a ton of bricks. The demonic dog from my sketchbook, never knowing my father, the sword….

"No way." I say with my eyes wide.

"Way." Annabeth says with a sly smile. "You're a demigod, Theseus."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for leaving you with a bomb, or am I? Eh. Oh well on with the story! By the way thank you for reviewing Grey Fox Ninja. I really appreciate it.**

**"**Wait! Hold on for a second." I say, trying to catch up with Annabeth and Percy. We had just left the infirmary, after they got me a change of clothes from my blood and smoothie covered ones. I have black jeans and a orange t-shirt.

"You're telling me dad was a god and I'm a demigod like that of myth?" I ask, trying to get a grasp of what I'm dealing with here.

"Pretty much." Percy says with a grin.

"Ok." I say. They both stop and look at me bewildered.

"What?" I ask them and they look at each other.

"Well it usually takes more to convince people that they're demigods." Percy says.

"Well, I'm not exactly what you would call normal. Besides it all makes sense. The dreams, the odd sense of deja vu, and the ADHD. Just going off what you told me earlier, it all sounds normal for demigods."

"Well ok. Well since you now know about all of this, would you like a tour of this place?" Annabeth asks. I grin and nod my head.

"Of course I would. It would be odd to come here and not see the place." I tell them.

"Well and you may have to live here." Percy says nonchalantly and Annabeth elbows him.

"What?!" I ask, frantically. "What do you mean?"

"Well.. basically if you are a demigod, you have a scent. The stronger you are, the bigger scent. Well if your parent is an olympian god, you may have to stay year round but it's not guaranteed. You're probably the child of a minor god." Annabeth says.

"Well, I would actually be ok with living here. I mean, you guys come here often yes?"

"On most weekends yes." Percy says.

"Well let's see, I'm treated like a freak at school, no one but you two, the other five, and my mother believes in me. So I think I might stick around, you know if I like the place." I say.

"Well let's show you around, shall we?" Annabeth says with a grin and she pulls me and Percy along.

The Place was amazing to say the least. The lava wall looks like a challenge, the forest with capture the flag or another 'war game' looks awesome, and these cabins filled with all these nice people. I swear I at least had ten people say hi to me.

"Wow. Just wow." I say, gaping at this amazing place.

"Pretty cool right?" Percy says.

"Heck ya!" I say with a huge grin on my face. I swear I've smiled more than I have had in a year. Never had a real reason to.

"Well let's see what else is there to show you-" but is cut off by two people running up. It's Jason and Piper!

"Hey Percy, Annabeth there's a problem-" Piper starts and then notices me. "What's Theseus doing here?!" she yells.

"Well I sure feel welcome." I say dryly. She looks nervously at Percy and Annabeth.

"Turns out he's a demigod."

"How do you know he's a demigod and not a mortal who can see through the mist?" Jason asks.

"The sword." Percy says. I almost forgot about my previous encounter with death. "It didn't pass through when he picked it up. He was able to grab it." Percy says.

"Oh, so you're one of us now eh?" Piper asks.

"Guess so. Wait does this mean Leo, Frank, Hazel and Calypso are demigods too?"

"Yup!" Piper says.

"Well everyone except Calypso. She used to be a goddess." Percy says.

"Oh okay." I say still calculating everything.

"Uh oh someone has the Athena face on." I am snapped out of my thought with Pipers comment.

"Athena face?"

"The face the children of Athena has on when they're thinking. Looks like you're getting a new brother Annabeth." Piper says and I look at her confused.

"What?" I ask.

"Can't be; his father was the god." Annabeth says.

"Oh. hmmmm….. Got it maybe-" Piper says but then remembers her reason for being up here in the first place. "Oh wait that's right, Chiron says he needs you and Annabeth at the Big house ASAP, Percy."

"Ok, we'll head down there now." Percy says and is about to go then remembers me. "Oh sorry theseus, Piper and Jason, would you mind giving him the rest of the tour? Just show him the cabins."

"Ok, bye you two." Piper says as the two of them head to a, well, big house at the end of the field.

"Well let's continue with the tour." Jason says and we move one. They show me the Ares cabin, (got some death threats), the Apollo cabin( they had that same dazzling smile as Albert), the Hecate cabin( there were only three people in it, a small italian boy, a girl with raven hair holding his hand and a tall boy like those of the Apollo cabin like that only he had a kinder face. He was ruffling the italian boy's hair and he didn't seem to like it but I saw a small smile. Soon we come upon a small pink cabin with a protruding smell of perfume.

"And this is my cabin." Piper says. "The Aphrodite cabin." We walk inside and it's very neat except for one bed. It was severely messed up. "Dang it! Forgot to make it today." Piper groans. Soon someone enters the room.

"Hey Piper here are those-" she starts, looking up at us and sees me. She's the same girl that helped me in the infirmary. She squeaks and turns away but I yell out, "Wait!" I say stepping towards her. I trip on a rug and I topple over like the clutz I am.

"Are you okay?" asks the girl. I look up at her and she looks absolutely stunning with her hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Umm…. Yeah." I say getting up and blushing. I look at the girl and I smile. She blushes too. I see Piper smirk at Jason from the corner of my eye. "Hey, I wanted to thank you for helping me back at the clinic." I say to her.

"Oh, but I spilled it on you!"

"I told you I would've managed to do that myself."

"Well I…. Gotta go!" She says blushing and running out the door.

"Wait! At least tell me your name!" I tell her, she turns around quickly and says, almost like a whisper, "It's Lacy." She says before turning back around and jogging off.


End file.
